


Solace

by operahousehomicide



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operahousehomicide/pseuds/operahousehomicide
Summary: Though His Majesty is faced with many a challenge as King, Samuel is always there to provide comfort at the end of a long day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yum, kingbury

  
Although Samuel was unused to the slick slide of satin against his skin, the sensation was not unwelcome. His nerves, unfamiliar with both the high thread-count sheets and the graze of nails along his back, sang softly to his mind. The bishop was half-asleep, head pillowed on his forearms, laying on his stomach.

Frederick settled, propped on one elbow, at his side. The King's fingers dipped along the small of Samuel's back, tracing senseless patterns and swirling his nails over Sam's skin. The two of them lay in Frederick's bed, their legs entwined, the air still heated between them from their lovemaking.

They'd been involved for only a few short weeks, and Samuel was still adjusting himself to the constant luxury that Frederick swam in. Surrounded by servants and ladys-in-waiting and butlers and cooks and personal pastry chefs and political consorts and foreign dignitaries and royal court members was absolutely exhausting. The gaggle of interaction Frederick dealt with on the daily wore Samuel out.

The King oftentimes found himself just as worn, but was less inclined to show any sort of weakness. Frederick was the British epitome of the phrase, "stiff upper lip", regarding the public and his image as King. Only the innermost circle of his court knew of his tendency towards fits and meltdowns.

And, of course, Samuel.

Parliament had done something particularly infuriating, Sam had learned earlier that day when Frederick had stormed into the sacristy afforded to him in the castle church. The King was ruddy in the cheeks, his wig long since having been abandoned, and watery-eyed, his voice raw and hoarse from shouting.

Sam hadn't said anything, instead simply gathering the post-fit monarch into his arms and holding him. Frederick pressed his cheek to the hollow of Samuel's shoulder, nuzzling there a little and breathing him in. Sam was still astonished Frederick sought him out for comfort, and a light smile overtook his lips as he grazed a hand up Frederick's back to embed his fingers in the fiery locks of the King's hair.

His Majesty curled his arms around Sam's waist, shifting to press more of his weight into him and sighing lowly. Samuel tightened his grip, stooping to press a firm kiss to Frederick's temple. They absconded to the King's chambers within moments, taking the evening meal there before falling into bed.

Frederick regained his high spirits as they lost themselves to each other, giggling into the bishop's sweat-slicked neck. Sam's fingers danced up His Majesty's sides, tickling him a little as they shifted together. The King shrieked in laughter, and they rolled.

The bed was as extravagant as all of Frederick's other personal affects, and offered more than enough opportunity of reprieve from Samuel's questing hands. Frederick swatted himself free of Sam's tickling, squirming and breathless as the bishop settled between his thighs, atop him.

Samuel drowned Frederick's laughter in a quick kiss, and Frederick followed him directly into another when he pulled away. The kiss deepened, slowing down and becoming more sensual. Samuel curled his hands in Frederick's hair, and Frederick responded in turn by settling his hands upon the plane of Sam's back. They slotted together nicely, Frederick's legs hitching up after a moment.

When they were through, they found themselves relaxed and content in each other's arms. Frederick continued to pet along Sam's back, tracing the raised lines he'd clawed up with his nails mere moments before. They caught their breaths, and eventually Sam opened his arms to usher Frederick into a sleepy embrace.

They went to sleep that way; curled up together and nuzzling happily into each others' hair and cheeks and jaws and necks. No matter the struggles Frederick faced as monarch, he always found comfort and solace in Samuel at the end of the night.


End file.
